


Never Get Tired of the Boy

by torakowalski



Category: Blood-Smoke Series - Tanya Huff, Smoke Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: All the piercings, Cock Piercing, First Time, M/M, Nipple Piercings, awkward boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Let’s stop being awkward,” Lee decides.  “Let’s kiss instead.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Get Tired of the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> There were no new Lee/Tony fics from Yuletide this year, which made me sad, so here is one unnecessary, first time story to make up for it.
> 
> Set immediately after Smoke and Ashes.

“Okay, so,” Tony says then wrinkles his nose and doesn’t say anything else. 

“So?” Lee prompts. He’s distracted by how close Tony’s standing. He wants to drag him closer, but he also wants to step back. His heart’s beating really fast.

Tony sighs. “Is this awkward? This is awkward, isn’t it?”

Lee smiles, dropping his shoulders and aiming for _charming_. “It’s a little bit awkward,” he agrees. The kissing thing worked well at the studio, but then they had to take a break to drive to Tony’s place separately and now it’s, well, awkward describes it well.

“Shit.” Tony takes that step back that Lee had been thinking about and Lee realises that it’s a terrible step; he didn’t want that at all. 

He reaches for Tony, before he can stop himself, freezing with his hand flat on Tony’s chest. Tony’s skin is burning hot through the thin layer of his washed-soft t-shirt and Lee doesn’t know what to do next.

“Okay?” Tony asks carefully.

Lee’s head snaps up. “Let’s stop being awkward,” he decides. “Let’s kiss instead.”

Tony smiles. Tony has really distracting smiles. He has smirks for when he’s sassing the Forces of Evil, but his smiles are small and shy and make Lee’s heart twist inconveniently.

“Come _here_ ,” Lee says, but they end up meeting in the middle, instead. Their first kiss (today) was messy and desperate, but this one is different: there’s no tongue, no half-trying to eat each other’s faces, just lips moving against lips, Tony making quiet noises into Lee’s mouth.

_I like you so much_ , Lee thinks. He doesn’t say it, though, because he’s said it so many times to so many girls and he wants to do this thing with Tony properly.

“Do you… Are you…” Tony stops trying to kiss Lee while talking and pulls back just far enough to say, “Sex?”

Lee’s stomach clenches with nerves. “Sex,” he says firmly.

Tony frowns. “Wow, dude, you sound like you’d rather walk on nails.” 

“Is it hot?” Lee asks, hopefully. He curls his hand into Tony’s t-shirt and holds him still, stepping closer, leaning down for another kiss. He’s glad Tony’s those couple of inches shorter than him; it makes one thing, at least, feel more familiar.

“Completely,” Tony says, deadpan. He’s breathing kind of heavy though, leaning more and more into the kiss. Lee has been keeping his hands way above the belt, but now he wonders why. He hovers them over Tony’s sides for a second, before taking the leap and curving them around the narrow dip at Tony’s waist.

Tony breathes out into Lee’s mouth, an almost-moan. 

Instinctively, Lee tightens his hands, pulling Tony in closer. Tony’s so warm. Lee wants to climb inside him. Lee wants Tony wrapped all around him, but he doesn’t know how to ask for that.

“Hey,” Tony says. He brushes his mouth against Lee’s once, then again, lips damp and dragging on their way down the line of Lee’s jaw.

“Hey,” Lee says back. He lifts his chin, giving Tony more room, but Tony doesn’t go down to his throat, doesn’t try to mark him, just kisses slowly all the way to the thin skin below Lee’s ear. He’s so careful, like making Lee feel good is important.

Lee mostly gets kissed by girls who want to tell their friends they made out with _Lee Nicholas_ ; he can’t remember the last person who just wanted to kiss _him_.

“What if I took your shirt off?” Lee asks, fingers toying with the hem of Tony’s t-shirt.

Tony shivers against him. “That, yeah. That’d be good.” He steps back, giving Lee room, so Lee slides Tony’s shirt up his sides, letting his thumbs drag along warm, smooth skin, ducking down to kiss Tony’s shoulder while Tony deals with tugging it down his arms.

“Wait, no fair, I’m supposed to be the one with the moves,” Tony protests. He drops his t-shirt somewhere and slides his fingers through Lee’s hair while Lee lays one kiss, then another against Tony’s collarbone. 

He remembers the snap it made when Tony fell during the Demon Invasion and kisses more carefully, barely there.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore,” Tony says then immediately groans when Lee moves on to kissing his neck. “Uh, that was a good groan? I kind of have a neck thing.”

Lee pulls back. “Because Henry’s a vampire?” he asks. He’s maybe twenty percent bluffing, but Tony’s wide-eyed reaction confirms it immediately.

“Fuck, what?” Tony demands. “How did you - ? I mean… I mean.”

Lee shrugs, heart pounding because _fuck_ , he was actually right. “It’s not that hard to work out. He’s really conspicuously missing during daylight and he has that whole… ‘I vant to suck your blood’ thing he does with his eyes.”

“Oh my god,” Tony says faintly. “Well, that makes it easier.”

“Makes what easier?” Lee asks. He’s relieved that Tony isn’t denying it. He really hates when Tony tries to shield him from shit.

Tony waves a hand. “Now I don’t need to worry about how and when to tell you; I can just go back to making out with you instead.”

Lee laughs. Tony looks so hopeful. “Was that making out?” he teases. “It was more just kissing, I think.” Then he gets a good look at Tony, standing there with his chest bare and can’t really banter anymore. 

So what if he wants to start dating a guy whose ex is undead? He’s got kissing to do.

Tony’s slim bordering on skinny, but his arms and shoulders are well-defined, which is something Lee’s noticed a time or two before. Seeing them this close and this touchable is a whole other thing.

“You’re making me feel self-conscious,” Tony complains, arms twitching like he’s going to fold them across his chest. Lee catches him by the wrists before he can, squeezing fine bones together carefully.

“Don’t be self-conscious; you’re gorgeous,” Lee says then wonders if _gorgeous_ is an okay word to use with a guy.

Judging by the way Tony ducks his head and bites back a smile, it probably is.

“I’m scrawny and I’m scarred, but thanks,” Tony says.

Lee’s eyes flick to the overlapping vertical and horizontal lines scored into Tony’s left pec, like someone tried to play tic-tac-toe on his skin. One look at the way Tony’s face tightens is enough to tell Lee that this is not the moment to ask about it.

“Gorgeous,” he repeats and very deliberately puts both hands on Tony’s chest. If they can both pretend he’s not shaking, that’d be really helpful.

They kiss some more and they keep getting better at it. The angle’s less awkward, their noses aren’t getting in the way so much, anymore. Tony’s mouth feels softer somehow, the more sure he gets, and Lee finds himself parting his lips.

“ _You’re_ gorgeous,” Tony says, like _I know you are but what am I?_ and slips his tongue into Lee’s mouth.

Lee doesn’t get hard in that instant, he was definitely hard before, but all of a sudden, he’s aware of it, of how sensitive every inch of his body feels, how much he wants Tony’s skin against his everywhere. He pushes Tony back, walking with him before they can lose contact.

He has no where he’s heading, just that Tony must have a bedroom somewhere and Lee needs to get him to it.

“Bed?” Tony asks against his mouth.

“Bed,” Lee says then, “If you want?”

“God, do I want,” Tony promises. He starts working on the buttons of Lee’s shirt, fingers fast and focused until he’s pushing Lee’s shirt down his shoulders, staring at Lee’s chest in completely unabashed interest.

“Bed?” Lee asks. He can’t see a bedroom door.

“Fuck.” Tony pulls away and waves at the couch. “It’s a pull out. I seriously do not have the patience for this, right now.”

“Sure you do,” Lee says, even though he doesn’t either. Still, he heads over to the foldout and starts to untuck it. He wants Tony vertical right now, but he also doesn’t want their first time to be on a sofa or the floor or Tony’s kitchen counter.

Other times can be in all those places, though.

When they finally get the bed pulled out, there’s no time left for pillows or sheets or any of the niceties. They stumble down onto the bed and into each other’s arms, kissing like teenagers. Lee can’t stop touching, palms on Tony’s chest and arms and the warm skin at the small of his back.

“Are you good?” Tony asks, pulling his mouth away to gasp. “You’re not freaking out?”

“Do I seem like I’m freaking out?” Lee asks. 

“On and off, yeah,” Tony says, which, okay, is fair enough.

“I’m good,” Lee tells him. “I want…” His hand is on Tony’s stomach. He wants to be brave enough to slide it lower, to see how the very obvious bulge in Tony’s pants feels under his palm.

“Want what?” Tony asks, licking his lips.

Lee’s breath all leaves his lungs. He feels dizzy and hoarse and he’s going to regret it forever if he’s not brave enough to follow this through. “Can I touch you?” he asks.

“Anywhere,” Tony answers promptly, which makes Lee want to come right there. Luckily, he has stamina, somehow, even in the face of Tony Foster and how fucking hot he is.

Lee stares back at him helplessly. “I should have done this before,” he says, frustrated with himself. “If you were a girl, I’d be good at this.”

Tony’s eyebrows wiggle in that way that means he’s about to make a quip, but then he doesn’t. He blushes instead, which is interesting. “It’s kind of hot,” he admits in a rush, “that you haven’t?”

Lee manages a smile. “That’s helpful,” he says. He doesn’t add _because I’m terrified_ but he thinks that’s pretty obvious. He starts off slow, just kissing Tony again, lips then throat, then his chest, then back up to his throat because the noises Tony makes are addictive.

He’s not usually a jealous guy, but he thinks about Henry Fitzroy - who’s cool and together and a fucking vampire, the sort of guy a wizard should be with, not a TV actor from suburban Vancouver - and bites down carefully, right over Tony’s pulse point.

Tony keens. His legs fall open and his head falls back, so Lee does it again.

“I’m going to come in my pants,” Tony warns him. He lifts a hand and presses it against Lee’s face, touching Lee’s lips with his fingertips then pushing him back gently. “I refuse to come in my pants the first time I ever get to have you in my bed.”

“Futon,” Lee corrects, because something about the way Tony says _get to_ makes Lee feel guiltier still about how many times he stopped them getting to this point.

“Futon,” Tony agrees. He trails his hand down from Lee’s face, tracing a path down the centre of his chest, his stomach, fingers dipping into his belly button before landing on his belt. “Let me blow you?”

“I should do something for you first,” Lee says. At least, he tries to say, but Tony pulls Lee’s belt open, letting the leather click against itself and Lee kind of loses his words.

“This’ll relax you,” Tony says. He looks perfectly innocent, which Lee’s learned means he’s being devious. Still, he’s being devious about a _blowjob_ and Lee’s only a guy.

“Okay,” he says, falling back onto his elbows when Tony guides him into position.

Having his pants pulled down his legs is really not a new experience for him, neither is having to kick them off his ankles himself when the person he’s in bed with gets distracted. Feeling lips against his shins _is_ new.

“Sorry,” Tony says, cheeks turning pink. “I just. Fuck.”

Lee sits up and drags his fingers through Tony’s hair. “You can touch me wherever you want,” he says. “Anything you want.”

Tony surges up and kisses him, hard and fast. “You’re way too… you,” he says, then kisses Lee again.

“Sorry?” Lee tries, even though he’s getting kissed out of it, so it’s probably not a complaint.

Tony just groans. Lee gets the feeling this would be a moment for Talking about Feelings, but neither of them is any good at that. Thank God.

“Is it weird that I want to lick your piercing?” Tony asks, staring down at Lee’s chest.

“Not weird,” Lee says. He watches, impressed, as his nipples harden just at the thought. “Sucking feels better, though.”

Tony licks his bottom lip, leaving behind a swipe of wetness, then curls forward and flicks his tongue over Lee’s skin. There are two piercings now, crossing through his nipple; the second one’s pretty new and the skin around it burns under Tony’s mouth.

“God,” Lee says as Tony sucks, lips loose and warm, his tongue tracing the length of each barbell. 

Tony’s good with his mouth, which isn’t a shock, considering he sucks on pens and coffee cup lids and the wire of his headset all the time, regularly derailing Lee’s brain mid-scene. He’d probably give an awesome blowjob and Lee wants that, he really does, but he also feels like he owes Tony more than that.

“Come up here?” he asks, fingers on the back of Tony’s neck, tucked under the ends of his hair. 

Tony looks up, chin on Lee’s chest. “I was going to head down,” he says, glancing meaningfully at Lee’s dick, which is definitely starting to look - and feel - needy, straining up through his boxerbriefs.

“I miss you,” Lee says. He knows it’s a line, but it works; it makes Tony roll his eyes but still look pleased, and crawl back up Lee’s body.

“Miss me?” Tony asks. “Really?”

“Really,” Lee says, since it is true. He draws his hand slowly down Tony’s spine until Tony’s back bows inwards and his hips meet Lee’s.

Tony’s still wearing his pants so it probably has more of an effect on Lee than it does on him, but they both still make appreciative noises.

“You should be naked,” Lee decides then lifts an eyebrow, waiting.

Tony huffs. “I should be naked so I should do it myself?” he asks. “Fucking actors.” He sits up, hands going to his belt.

Lee puts his hands over Tony’s, squeezing. “I didn’t mean it like that,” he says softly. He’ll admit that he wanted Tony to think he meant it like that, only now he’s realised that he really doesn’t. He taps his fingers over the backs of Tony’s. “My hands are shaking.”

Tony ducks his head, mouth finding Lee’s. “It’s okay,” he says.

Lee smiles. “I know it’s okay,” he says. He curls his fingers under Tony’s waistband and waits while Tony unbuckles and unzips. 

Tony’s jeans are always a little too big for him and they slide down at the first tug from Lee. Lee watches him shimmy out of them, and bites his bottom lip which has curled up into a smile without permission.

“Why are you grinning at me?” Tony asks. He’s kneeling on the bed in just a pair of boxers that have seen better days, a tear along the waistband and a hole just above his hip. “Also I would totally have worn better underwear, if I’d known this was going to happen today. At least they’re clean?”

“Maybe they should just be on the floor,” Lee suggests.

Tony flushes pink, but tips his chin up. “You think you’re so smooth,” he says, putting his hand on Lee’s chest. He does _something_ that sends a little spark of warmth through Lee’s sternum and he finds himself flat on his back.

It probably shouldn't be hot, but it really is.

“Sorry,” Tony says, crawling after him. “Was that okay? I swear, I wouldn’t really use magic in bed. I mean not to make you do anything or - ”

“Do you know how to use magic to make people do things?” Lee asks, interested. He should be worried - people keep using their magic to try to make him do things - but he’s not. He trusts Tony enough to go home with him, to potentially be putting his career in Tony’s hands, so he trusts his magic, too.

“No?” Tony says, glaring when Lee laughs at him. “But I could learn. I’m the most powerful wizard in Western Canada.”

“You are,” Lee agrees. “Also, the hottest.”

“Shut up,” Tony says. 

Lee grins. The knot of nerves in his stomach is untangling. This is okay. This is _fun_. No one’s jumped out of the woodwork to tell him he’s too old, or not quite queer enough, to be doing this for the first time.

He grips Tony by the shoulders and pulls him down until they’re chest to chest, warm skin and the weight of Tony’s body anchoring Lee to the moment.

“Kissing’s okay, right?” Lee asks, tip of his nose against Tony’s cheek but their lips not quite meeting.

“Why wouldn’t kissing be okay?” Tony asks, blinking slowly like he’s sleepy or really, really turned on.

Lee shrugs. “Someone told me that guys don’t really kiss all that much, when they’re together. And we’ve already kissed a lot, so.”

“Then someone’s an idiot,” Tony says and fits their mouths together again. 

They kiss for a long time. Lee has been thinking about this for months - sometimes despairingly, sometimes hopefully - and he’d always figured the first time would be a rush. This is better. This is making out and moving together and learning each other much better than they managed to before this, when they only had words and other complicated shit to fall back on.

By the time one of Tony’s hands gravitates down to Lee’s dick, it feels natural, not something to freak out about. Tony explores the shape of Lee’s dick, rubbing over the base then all the way up.

Lee bites his lip, when Tony suddenly pauses, dragging his thumb back down to just below the head and looking up, eyes wide.

“You have a dick piercing?” he asks. Then, thumb stilling, repeats, “You have a _dick piercing_.”

“I do,” Lee agrees. “You have an eyebrow piercing. And an earring.”

“Sure, but.” Tony is busy staring down at Lee’s underwear. The shape of his dydoe is easy to make out now that Tony has stretched the fabric right across it. “Sorry, I really have to look.”

Lee waits, feeling bizarrely nervous while Tony carefully guides Lee’s boxerbriefs down until his dick springs free. The head is wet with precome, the piercing shining with it. It’s a simple little silver barbell, right through the ridge of his glans. He likes it, but he hasn’t thought about it much since it heeled. 

Apparently Tony thinks a lot about it, because he’s just staring.

“That’s a good dumbfounded expression, right?” Lee asks.

Tony finally looks up. His eyes are blown. “I wish you’d stop getting hotter,” he complains. “Like, pick a level and stick to it, man.”

Lee laughs. This is the most relaxed he’s felt with his dick out in a long time. “You’re the first person to see it,” he says then winces. “No, wait, you’re the second.”

“Did you forget a person you’ve had sex with?” Tony asks. He runs a finger over the piercing and Lee shudders all over. 

“Leah,” Lee says, when he can breathe again. “She didn’t seem too impressed, just winked and called me kinky. I guess she’s seen everything, by now.”

“Well, I’m impressed,” Tony says. “And stop talking about Leah.”

“Make me,” Lee says, which leads to Tony lowering his head, finally starting on that blowjob he’s been promising. 

It turns out that Tony’s just as good with his mouth as Lee predicted. Also that Lee’s dick is about three thousand times more sensitive than it was the last time someone sucked it. Whether that’s the piercing or the fact that it’s _Tony_ , Lee has no idea.

He tries not to touch Tony’s head, because that’s rude to do without permission, but he can’t stop running his fingers up Tony’s throat, across his cheeks and his swollen upper lip.

There was so much foreplay that it’s hard not to just give in and come now, but Lee doesn’t want that, doesn’t want to do it without Tony. He couldn’t even put into words why not, he just knows that it has to be together.

“Tony,” he groans out. “Tony, Tony, come here.”

Tony pulls most of the way off, but not quite all the way. He keeps his head down and licks Lee’s piercing, slipping the tip of his tongue just under one end and flicking.

Lee grabs the base of his cock, hard, so he won’t come. He’s panting as though he did come, and his balls are aching, his belly on fire with the need fuck against something until he’s done. But he still manages to tuck one hand under Tony’s armpit and drag him up the bed.

Tony lands on him in an awkward pile of limbs but Lee doesn’t care about that; he’s not looking for finesse, just contact. 

They kiss, bumping tongues and gasping into each other’s mouths. Tony’s hand finds Lee’s cock, so Lee does the same, reaching into Tony’s boxers and wrapping his hand around warm skin, sweat-damp balls.

It’s not that he’s no longer nervous, it’s just that he’s got more important things to worry about. Coming and getting Tony to come are right at the top of that list.

Tony makes an amazing, gut-punch kind of noise at the first touch of Lee’s hand and he drops his head into Lee’s chest, forehead against Lee’s collarbone.

Lee uses his free hand to stroke up Tony’s spine, grab onto his shoulder and keep him close.

“I really, really need you to move your hand,” Tony begs, sounding like he’s talking around gritted teeth. 

Lee starts to jerk him off, learning as he goes until he thinks he has the hang of it. “Like this?” he asks, when he can get a good rhythm going, fist sliding up and down slick skin.

“Like that,” Tony agrees, his own hand starting to move too. “Just, fuck, tighter?”

Lee can do tighter. He doesn’t like it tight himself, but he can totally do as he’s told; he’s an actor, that’s at least sixty percent of the job description. 

Tony makes a soft, _unf_ sound, breath warm on Lee’s neck. “Tighter and faster and oh, shit, you’re a fast learner.”

Lee grins and feels stupidly warm in his stomach. He likes being good at things and he really likes making Tony feel good.

“Shit, okay, so I’m going to come,” Tony says, rearing up and pressing his mouth to Lee’s, all in a rush, before his dick starts spasming in Lee’s hand.

“Oh,” Lee says, jerking Tony through it until he makes a soft noise and slumps. “That was cool.” Easy too, thank God; that was way less difficult than he’d been expecting.

“Cool,” Tony mutters, although whether he’s agreeing or mocking, Lee doesn’t really care. Tony rests the side of his head on Lee’s chest and slowly starts to get back with the program, watching himself jerk Lee off.

He keeps playing with Lee’s piercing, which is fine with Lee. And he keeps kissing Lee’s chest, which is also fine with Lee. Everything is fine with Lee, pretty much; even the come drying on his fingers is fascinating.

He’s close to the edge, keyed up from the blowjob and from wanting this for so long. He tips his head back, hearing himself make embarrassing, needy noises but not being able to do much of anything about it.

Tony’s saying his name, over and over under his breath, and maybe it’s ridiculous that that’s what tips Lee over the edge, but it is. He comes with a shout that he manages to muffle in the top of Tony’s head and then he just lies there, revelling in it.

“Okay?” Tony asks, shifting them around so he can kiss the corner of Lee’s mouth.

“Really good,” Lee breathes.

Now feels like a good moment for a quip, but Lee can’t think of one. He looks up at Tony and Tony looks down at him and Tony’s expression is so soft. It’s like he used to look at Lee - before Zev and all the wizard stuff reminded him that Lee wasn’t the greatest thing in the world - but it’s better, because it’s affectionate too, like he actually knows Lee, this time.

It’s possible that Lee is completely in love with him. He’s not going to blurt that out tonight, but it’s the kind of possibility that makes Lee smile.

“What?” Tony murmurs, smiling back.

Lee shakes his head. “Nothing,” he says. He keeps smiling and so does Tony. 

Tony ducks his head eventually, laughing at himself. “I knew I wasn’t going to be smooth, but aren’t you supposed to be?”

“What are you talking about? This is crazily smooth,” Lee says. He lifts his hand and brushes Tony’s bangs out of his eyes for him. “Can I stay the night?”

Tony freezes, just for a second, then looks pleased. Lee wonders if Tony was expecting him to leave as soon as he got his rocks off, if that’s the kind of impression he’s been walking around, giving off. If it is, he needs to fix it.

“Sure, ‘course,” Tony says, shrugging. “If you want?”

“I want,” Lee says. He wraps his arms around Tony and just holds on.

Tony fidgets but doesn’t pull away. “We should shower or… What time is it, even? Do you want to order food?”

“Later,” Lee murmurs. He’s stupidly tired, all of a sudden. He’s been carrying around this nagging anxiety in his belly for months, ever since he realised this thing he had for Tony wasn’t going to be as easily swept away as the other things he’s had for other guys. Now it’s gone and he just wants to revel in that, before it’s replaced by other things.

“Do you always fall asleep straight after sex?” Tony asks, sounding idly curious, not annoyed. “How did you manage to sleep with two-hundred-and-five women this year?”

Lee blinks. “What?” he asks.

Tony grins, pressing his laugh into the side of Lee’s head which feels weird, but nice. “That’s what the papers all said.”

“That’s insane,” Lee says. “You didn’t believe that, right?”

Tony shrugs one shoulder, either because he’s trying to be casual or because that’s all he can manage while lying half on Lee. “It did seem kind of high.”

“Way too high.” This year has been weird - he’s gotten to be kind of famous and he’s spent a lot of his time Being Really Straight - but most of the girls the gossip columns think he’s fucking are just friends or people he’s been set up with by his publicist. 

“I mean, I don’t care,” Tony says quickly. “I’m not judging. I mean, Henry probably gets through that many in half the time.”

Lee doesn’t want to be compared with Henry. He’ll probably come up short in every way except for the dick piercing. “Ask me how many people I plan to sleep with next year,” he says. He tugs on Tony’s shoulders until Tony gets the idea and curls up against his side.

“Two-hundred-and-six?” Tony asks.

Lee pinches the thin skin under Tony’s arm, which makes Tony make an interesting, shuddery noise. “I was thinking maybe one?”

There’s a pause then, “Huh,” Tony says.

“Huh?” Lee echoes, indignant. “I was being romantic.”

“Yeah,” Tony agrees. He starts to smile, slowly at first then gaining speed. “How about that?”

Lee’s got that light, worry-free feeling going on again. He rolls himself over until he’s looking down at Tony and mock-glares. “What about you?”

“Eh, I don’t know,” Tony says, with a look that’s as happy as Lee’s feeling. The beginnings of relationships are amazing; Lee had forgotten. “Maybe we’ll finally get a sex demon who wants to sleep with _me_ , next year.”

Lee rolls his eyes, even though that’s a fair point. That _could_ always happen. “Okay, gay sex demons aside.”

“Gay sex demons aside,” Tony agrees. “You really want to, you know, stick with me? All year?”

Lee thinks he might want to stick with Tony for longer than that, but it’s too soon to say something like that. “Pretty sure,” is all he says. “Unless the gay sex demon wants me, obviously.”

Tony pokes him in the side. “Okay,” he says. “I guess I’m up for giving it a go until then.”

Lee lies down on his stomach, his face a couple of inches from Tony’s, on the same pillow. “Awesome. So now that’s settled,” he says, like it wasn’t really important, “can we please have our nap?”

“Sure,” Tony says, “Grandpa.”

“Fuck off,” Lee says, pulling him closer.

“You fuck off,” Tony says and pulls him closer still.

Lee takes advantage of being this close to lean in and kiss him on the mouth, which Tony returns immediately. Lee lets his eyes fall closed and smiles; maybe this was scary and maybe it’ll carry on being so, but at least he’s sure now that it’s a good idea.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Train's Lincoln Avenue.


End file.
